Por el honor
by SSMinos
Summary: Delirio de un errante caído a la locura sin precio alguno por la traición, buscando en su único consuelo una esperanza para él, en la venganza.


**Advertencia del contenido, más que nada a la sensibilidad al lenguaje fuerte (aunque no es tanto según yo) y material violento, se los dejo a su criterio. Es un breve escrito que puede ser clasificado como un one-shot. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecer sino a la actual de Nickelodeon.**

**Una ligera idea que surgió tras ver "cuidad en guerra"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las calles peatonales del Bronx eran iluminado por los ases de luces que reclamaban su reinado al oscurecer los claros del cielo nocturno. Tan bravo y frívolo del ambiente de la llovizna que arrasaba a plena ciudad sumergida en el bullicio del gentío merodear por las calles y entre callejones de mala muerte que divagaban en una ímpetu promiscua y delincuencia que asechaban el día en día bajo sus lúgubres de medianoche. Una figura navegaba entre la podredumbre y maloliente callejón, adentrándose en él en busca de refugio, resguardándose entre miles de cartones y bolsas de basura que eran su único resguardo en aquella marginal civil urbana.

Con el tamaña considerable de un gato domestico, las ratas deambulaban entre las basuras, engullendo y roer quien sabe dios que cosas y pasando entre los pies del indigente amontonadamente, llegando al punto de patearlas e quitárselas de encima a aquellos animales de gran tamaño y de negro y sucio pelaje ahora grasiento ante la llovizna, alimentados de restos que pescaban de entre las calles por las mismas gentes de la ciudad.

El hombre, aferrándose a sus ropajes y temblando de la impotencia del frío abrazador y de la helada lluvia, trataba de encontrar un mísero de calor, frotando inútilmente sus brazos y lanzando una que otra bocanada de su boca entre sus manos sin color y falanges entumidos.

Carraspeo y gruñendo con enojo, se maldice entre dientes toda su vendita racha de buena suerte que perecía consigo mismo. El hambre le latigueaba sin misericordia encogiéndole a cada segundo el estomago que desde hace meses le exigía a grito desesperados un bocado de alimento, terminando por recurrir husmear entre las bolsas negras malolientes desechadas por restaurantes o locales de mala calaña, llevándose una que otro pedacito de bocado de las migas de comida que lograba obtener entre sus manos e reprimiéndose internamente las arcadas de asco y repulsión con la tan sola idea de mantener el estomago lleno, aunque prefiriese mil veces morir de inanición.

Su orgullo caía en pedazos, estrellándose de llano al suelo e haciéndose añicos en un estrepitoso estruendo de cristales rotos, tragándose su honor y doblegándose con desespero por la polifagia, sintiéndose humillado ante tan situación al estar terminando de rodillas y comer como un perro callejero abandonado.

Traidores hijos de puta.

Esa rabia, tan fría y deliciosamente suculenta que tan lentamente recorrían dentro de sus venas le alimentaba su odio y desprecio por aquellos que una vez consideró su familia, su clan, su todo, para luego ser vil mente apuñalado por el filo de la traición ser clavanda por la espalda.

Esa bola de cabrones sin un grano de un puto honor, le habían obligado a doblegarse de tal manera denigrante que las ideas de venganza y tortura de la más cruel y sanguinaria le habían hecho sonreír de alegría, como un pequeño crio en vísperas de navidad. Estaba decidido en cumplir su promesa de castigar a esos malnacidos que tenía de clan por atreverse a cometer tal barbarie contra él que no descasaría hasta verlos suplicar y chillar por sus asquerosas vidas. Ohh pero no lo haría hoy y ni mañana… él se esperaría a su debido tiempo y ya luego se daría su sádico regocijo bailando entre las tumbas de esas alimañas y canturreando a viva voz su júbilo al cielo.

Y tendría de una vez la cabeza de Karai en sus manos.

Su deleite era tal ante dicho pensamiento que una leve risa comenzaba a ascender de volumen hasta retumbar las paredes del callejón en una macabra y alegre sinfonía a pesar de la ferocidad de la lluvia en apaciguarla.

Lo hacía sentirse vivo, sensación que ya desde hace meses no lograba sentir. Tenía un nuevo propósito, una nueva meta al cual cumplir, un objetivo el cual alcanzar, una venganza que ansiaba en realizar.

Y nadie lo detendría.

Dejaría que esos bastardos malnacidos de su clan, que ahora dirigían su puesto de camorra que tanto le costó conseguir en isla de Manhattan, estuviesen felices de la vida derrochando su dinero y en el disfrute de su yacida repentina "muerte" para que terminaran adueñándose de todo su monopolio ilícito.

Le importaba un carajo que su nombre aun yaciera grabado en aquella lapida de piedra que había sido enviada a su padre luego del anuncio de su muerte.

Misma orden ejecutada a nombre de su propio padre, capo de la mafia japonesa.

Todos obtendrían su merecido, desearían no haberse confrontado a él, recuperaría todo lo que una vez fue suyo y que seguía siendo suyo, e reclamaría devuelta su honor con la sangre de los traidores derramada bajo sus pies y el filo de su ninjato aclamando por sus cabezas.

Se habían ganado a un poderoso enemigo, un temible rival.

O su nombre no seguiría siendo Oroku Saki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me encanta este personaje! de hecho es mi favorito n.n y me agrada más la idea de que sea un humano en vez de un pulpo galáctico que escapo del manicomio xD.**

**Siempre he pensado que Saki no es uno de los más grandes mandamases (pero que si se volvió un de los más temidos) puesto que el clan del pie en sí es una gran organización clandestina, en otras palabras, mafia yakuza, que ya existía antes de que Saki se convirtiera el "Shredder" ya que desde niño lo entrenaron para que vengara la muerte de su hermano.**

**No solamente las tortugas son su único enemigo, no se puede olvidar el hecho en el que en sí Saki está completamente metido en el submundo por lo cual tiene o pueda tener algún rival que lo tenga a la mira, por lo que recuerdo en el comic era un traficante de drogas y de armas antes de que los chicos dieran con él eh enviaran a Raphael a cazarle. **

**Se me hace muy curiosa la historia de Saki y de Karai, en una Karai la ponen como su hija adoptiva (fkid 2003), en otra la ponen como su nieta (IDW) y en otra ella no es nada de él ni siquiera su familiar (en la mirage), y otra vez regresa Karai como su hija adoptada pero robada (Nick), ya no más falta que la hagan su prima/esposa en alguna cercana o lejana versión más a futuro (tengo entendido que Karai aparecerá en la nueva película, y de ahí ya más no se xD) Aunque me gusta más la idea de que no tengan algún parentesco sanguíneo y que solo se conozcan por estar en el mismo clan. Es un detallito que nada más pongo. **

**Pequeña aclaración: Ninjato, ninjaken, shinobi-gatana o simplemente espada corta, es la misma, es una espada japonesa, aunque la espada katana es históricamente un arma japonesa y la ninjato creada por Hollywood (si, se la diferencia ¬¬) como ya sabrán, la katana era usada tradicionalmente por los samuráis y la ninjaken por los ninjas (aunque solo en pantalla este ultimo). **


End file.
